battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Edwards
Daniel "Danny" Edwards is a British character featured in the campaign of Battlefield 1. He is the last driver of the Mark V nicknamed "Black Bess", and the protagonist of the chapter Through Mud and Blood. Biography Edwards was formerly employed as a chauffeur before volunteering for the Tank Corps, where he is assigned as the driver of a Mark V Tank during the Second Battle of Cambrai. With no prior experience of operating tanks or warfare in general, and his first mission in Autumn 1918, near Cambrai, France, is a baptism of fire. In the first scene of Through Mud and Blood, Edwards is seen arriving at the front for the first time, where he is greeted by his new commanding officer, Townsend, and is led to Black Bess. After gazing in curiosity at the outside, he explores the tank interior, and befriends the tank's mechanic, Finch. Pritchard, the Mark V's right-side gunner has a sense of humor, as he jokes with McManus, the Mark V's left-side gunner by implying that he will not like the promise "wine, women and song" upon receiving orders from Townsend to move out. Edwards seats himself at the controls for the first time, but the tank stalls with a jolt, much to the disapproval of McManus, who laments Edwards' inexperience. Afterwards, Edwards pilots the tank over the trenches and out of the base camp. During an attempt to destroy artillery, Black Bess is soon immobilized in mud in the forest, and is subsequently attacked at close range by Imperial German infantry. Whilst Edwards and his fellow crewmen are fighting the enemy attempting to breach the outside of the tank, he became disoriented when an enemy pistol is thrust into a port and fires directly next to his ear, which its bullet kills Pritchard in the confusion, who lets go of the pigeon. After releasing the pigeon to send a message back to their base, they're soon bombarded by the artillery strike that they sent to deal with the German forces. Soon after, Edwards finds himself protecting the Black Bess and scouting ahead through the dense enemy controlled territories. In need of spark plugs for the Black Bess, Townsend sends both Edwards and McManus to find them, but McManus abandons the two out of cynicism that they can actually make it. Forced to raid the German controlled village for spark plugs himself, Edwards nearly makes it but is suddenly ambushed by a German soldier. He soon finds himself saved by McManus in the nick of time, having a change of heart. Soon, the remaining crew members of Black Bess sought to escape from enemy territory, but find out that the Germans are planning a counter-attack with supplies and artillery. In an instant decision, the crew decide to destroy the artillery while fending off waves of German infantry and tanks. After destroying the counter-attack supplies and continuing on their way, the Black Bess and her crew soon find themselves under strong artillery fire, which has immobilized the tank. Edwards bravely jumps out of the vehicle to repair the tank, but is suddenly knocked down by the force of an anti-tank grenade. Wounded, McManus runs to Edwards' aid, shooting any German in sight, but McManus is soon shot down himself by one German soldier, who in turn is then shot by Townsend, who remains in the tank. Defending his tank, Townsend begins to shoot any German entering Big Bess, but he would soon realize that the enemy have overwhelmed him, and taking advantage of a gas leak, he lights a match destroys Big Bess himself, sacrificing his life to kill the German infantry surrounding the now destroyed tank. Edwards then looked gruellingly at the sight of Townsend's demise, and looks at his hands, which had stains of blood all over them, shocked at what had just occurred. Suddenly he hears a McManus calling his name "Edwards...", revealing he had survived the gunshot wound. Helping him up, Edwards is asked by McManus, "So, what do we do now? Driver?" Edwards then takes out his pistol and replies "We walk." The two remaining crew members of the Black Bess soon walk off towards the town and surviving, for the war will have ended nearly one month afterwards. Gallery Edwards Single Player Trailer.png|Edwards, as he appears in the Battlefield 1 Official Single Player Trailer. Edwards reveal trailer.jpg|Edward's original appearance, shown in the game's reveal trailer. DannyEdLaught.PNG|Danny Edwards screaming out a battle-cry. EdwardsEnding.PNG|Daniel Edwards ending story Trivia *Edwards' appearance has changed over the course of the game's development, as shown in various trailers. However, his final version does bear a striking resemblance to his actor, Ed Speleers. *Although Edwards is only the driver, actual gameplay allows the player to control all facilities, and by extension McManus, Finch and Pritchard, of the Black Bess. Category:Characters of Battlefield 1 Category:Player Characters